


"Jane"

by awehellyiss



Category: The Legend of Tarzan (2016)
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, only a little trashy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awehellyiss/pseuds/awehellyiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Jane” was the first and most often used word Tarzan for nearly a year. What healing and learning took place in the first few days in Jane's home</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Jane"

**Author's Note:**

> Only edited by me,every mistake is mine. feel free to point out any errors spelling or otherwise.
> 
> brace yourself for the trash
> 
> I just really like this couple and I just want so much more to read in this story.

“Jane” was the first and most often used word Tarzan for nearly a year. 

After a week of unconsciousness and pain, he found himself in a small house. In the softest nest he’d been in. Later he’d learned the word bed. The sheets around him smelled like Jane, He felt as safe there as he did in Kala’s arms. Every breath burned, he could feel the bruises across his back. He knew his ribs were cracked, a common injury for him yet there was something tightly wound around his chest that seemed to relieve the pressure.  
He could feel dried poultice and fabric only many of his bites and scratches. To his surprise he found a rap of fabric around his hips. Similar to the ones he’d seen the men wearing when they strayed into the jungle. He would have taken it off save for the fact that if he so much as rolled over he was out of breath. That and he remembered Jane's avoidance of looking at him when he first scented her. Obviously she and other people had different ideas of whats proper. Studying her now she seemed more comfortable around him, so he left it alone.

He had watched Jane as she tended to him. Careful and gentle hands cleaning his skin, treating him as tenderly as Kala would have. Studying her movements. He hated how, weak he appeared. If Jane had left him in the trees he’d be dead by now. Only the strong survive.  
But Jane didn't seem to mind, she cared for him as any member of a mated pair would. Bringing him food, wiping dirt from his skin, cleaning his wounds and tending to his needs.  
He wanted desperately to be able to communicate with her.  
There was a man who came into the room to talk to Jane The morning after he woke up. Tarzan assumed he was Jane’s father. Though at first he thought they were a mated pair, by the closeness he shared. But immediately discounted it because his white hair and their resemblance, to old and too closely related to be anything but family. Ignoring the odd rush of territorial behaviour with another male near by. He pushed away instincts, listened intently, studying their body language and tone of voice, and trying to understand their words.  
She at first seemed disinterested and annoyed in what he had to say, and he seemed angry at her behaviour. 

“I don't approve of your closeness to a savage man. You are nearly a woman grown and it’s not proper.”  
“That is enough” She said annoyed “I'll not have you call him a savage. He saved my life” She squared up to her father, acting far more brave then she felt. But she would not stand for this. Having her father treat her like a damsel in distress. Mr porter Threw his hands in the air helpless.

“Jane, fine you do what you want” he turned and left. Jane knew she would need to apologies eventually, but was much to angry to even think of talking to her father again. She began to pace the length of the room.

Tarzan was desperately trying to think of some way to calm her down. He’d over heard the word "Jane", she’d responded to the name. They’d talked to each other in a language he’d never heard before. Different from the natives he’d studied in the forests.  
“Jane” He repeated out loud. She smiled at him. The aggression draining out of her.

He would only say her name for the first week, anytime he needed anything, or just when he wanted her attention. When she seemed sad he would call to her, he loved the way her mouth would curl into a smile and how she would laugh at his attempts.  
At first it was odd because he knew to show teeth in the wild was a sign of aggression, but he learned it was happiness by the way her eyes seemed to glow.  
Jane had ended up making a small bed from a grass mat Keiko made for her. Sleeping around three feet from the larger bed. She was pushed against the wall but still extremely close. Tarzan seemed much more comfortable with her in the room, he’d made it very clear.  
The first night he was awake he’d followed Jane to the small living room where she’d first set out the mat. Limping and breathing shallow from his ribs, he curled up next to the mat without a second thought.  
“No Tarzan, you need to sleep in the bed.” She guided him back to the room and tried to get him to lay down.  
The second time she left she had laid down by the time Tarzan approached her. She was quickly standing to guide him back.  
“No Jane” He said, He didn't really know what it any words meant but he wanted to make Jane understand. She was surprised by his words. He bent down, careful of his damaged ribs grabbed the grass mat and dragged it to the bedroom. Winded from his exertion and his still healing body he dropped the mat next to the bed and sat down. He was too tired and hoped Jane would finally understand his meaning.  
Thankfully she got his message, she flattened the mat and laid down. Tarzan smiled at her and curled up, trying find a position where his ribs would stop aching and he could breath.  
He couldn't understand why Jane wouldn't also sleep in what was obviously her bed. Though without language he couldn't ask her without the fear she'd misunderstand and take offence. He kept quiet and watched her sleep on the grass mat. 

Jane would lie awake, sometimes an hour before she could fall asleep, listening to his deep powerful breathing and the occasional “Jane” Smiling to herself.  
Little did she know that he would do the same in the mornings, listen to the small snores and sniffles. He would painfully roll over on his ribs, just to study her face in the grey pre-dawn light. He relaxed she looked, so young and full of life, so comfortable relaxed. When Jane would wake he’d close his eyes and lay perfectly still until he could hear Jane get up to move. he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, these people had strange customs that made no sense. He didn't wish to hurt Jane in any way.

They established the routine, Jane would would fetch water from the stream. Tarzan would relieve himself in the makeshift bathroom in a group of trees behind the house. Jane would blush for weeks to come, thinking back to the first few days where Tarzan needed help hobbling out to the patch. It was a painfully slow walk, for Tarzan's ribs and his general lack of understanding human behaviour. She’d thankfully only had to stand behind him and hold his shoulders steady as he relieved himself. 

Her father had continually expressed his distaste at Jane’s closeness to Tarzan. Voicing his opinions often though she could see his curiosity at the wild man. Jane Ignored him, focusing on Tarzan’s mending and slowly teaching him english.  
Their routine developed, when he was able to relieve himself on his own. Jane would fetch water and breakfast, return to find Tarzan relaxed on her grass mat. She'd sit next to him, setting the plate of food between them.  
He’d hand her a book he’d picked from her shelf saying “Jane” It was a routine she quickly adapted to.  
He would lay and listen while she would talk or read. Telling stories, explaining language. He’d absorb every word she spoke, still “Jane” still remained his favourite. He would interrupt her repeating a word, like “Boat” or “Mother”. Jane would explain the word in question the continue where she left off. His knowledge grew faster then anyone could have imagined.  
Jane would blame his success on already knowing the languages of the animals. And after so many what was one more?  
The first time he interrupted her was “Tarzan”. Flustered, she’d been unable to use another language to explain.  
She eventually resorted to touching the center of her chest and saying “Jane” then touching the center of his chest and saying “Tarzan”.  
Tarzan had in turn reached out and touched the center of her chest. The spot where he’d first greeted her before scenting her. He could feel her heart beating under his hand.  
“Jane”


End file.
